Photographic process printers use a cathode ray tube (CRT) to project an image onto a photosensitive media. After the image is projected onto the media, the media is processed to develop the image. In order for this image to be recorded in focus and properly positioned on the photosensitive media, the CRT must be accurately aligned to the media. This alignment can be achieved in a laboratory or manufacturing environment using alignment instruments.
A problem exists, however, when a CRT must be replaced in a printer located away from a manufacturing environment, such as in a customer location. The replacement CRT must be precisely aligned with the media when installed. In prior art systems, the alignment, because of the accuracy requirements, is time consuming and expensive. Furthermore, when the CRT is installed, it must be adjusted for alignment with the media, requiring additional time and cost.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved method or apparatus which allows precise alignment of a CRT when the CRT is installed. There is further need for such an apparatus that removes the need for alignment instruments. A still further need is for such an apparatus that does not require adjustments when installed. The present invention meets these and other needs.